ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration (Still)
"Infiltration" is the eighth episode of season 1 of Final Fantasy Still. Story At the Edge of Madness, the Emperor inquires Kefka about his progress with the esper who replies that he did to get it to react asking him what else he expected from him. The Emperor expresses his disappointment in Kefka's lacking progress, but attributes it to time commenting that she seems bothered. Golbez then appears reporting that they have an intruder at Kefka's laboratory and Kefka leaves for his lair. He is soon followed by Golbez who vows to get rid of the intruder. At Kefka's laboratory, Zidane is silently mocking the Empire for not discovering him by now, but Kefka arrives looking for the intruder, surprising the monkey-tailed boy. Kefka grows impatient looking for the intruder, but ultimately it is Golbez who discovers Zidane. The monkey-tailed boy is susprised by Golbez discovering him and when asked by Kefka if he had found anything he denies, confusing Zidane. Golbez advises him to leave, stating that he is not the intruder they are looking for, and soon after that he teleports away. Before returning to Firion, Zidane decides to grab "a souvenir". Meanwhile, Bartz arrives at the Old Chaos Shrine in his search for the sorceress. He spies on Kuja who rambles about Sephiroth. Bartz recalls his coversation he had with Firion in the Rift town who tasks him with spying the sorceress at her shrine. Bartz says that he is not fit to be a spy and suggest he sends Cecil since if things went awry he would stand little chance of survival. However, Firion says that he has sent Cecil already on a different mission, worrying Bartz. Firion then uses pretty words to persuade Bartz to agree to his task, a technique which succeeds. Back to reality, Kuja continues his ramble about Sephiroth and mentions his task of recovering a girl from Kefka's tower. Pleased with this information as Zidane is in there, Bartz decides to return to Firion. Just as Kuja is about to discover him, Bartz uses his Mime powers to change his appearance to Garland. Kuja is surprised by "Garland's" appearance, inquiring him about his search for the missing Crystals despite his the sorceress overlooking his last failure to procure them for her. Just as Kuja is about to send "Garland" off, he stops him, making Bartz worried he might have seen through his disguise. Kuja then outrights states that he hates him, Garland, because he made him an inferior being in comparison to Zidane. He says that he was gathering power all that time hoping he would surpass and Terra, Garland's home planet. When "Garland" states that Kuja got the wrong guy, Kuja admits it as he is not the same Garland he knew as he killed that one with his own hands a long time ago. Kuja then leaves "Garland" alone, laughing maniacally. Bartz promises to save Zidane, hoping he won't do anything "Zidane'ish". At Kefka's laboratory, Zidane approaches Terra who is startled by his appearance, but the monkey-tailed boy says he is there to help here. He starts to damage the capsule that keeps Terra locked. She tries to warn him about breaking the container, but it is too late and she goes berserk, turning into an esper. Trivia *As Kefka is looking for the intruder in his lab, he hums the iconic "Victory Fanfare". Category:Final Fantasy Still season 1 episodes